A fundamental operating method for a parking brake system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,043 A1, which is incorporated by reference, said parking brake system having an electronic unit comprising an automated brake release function in response to a plurality of sensor signals, for example, in particular an angle of inclination sensor.
An operating method of the generic type having an automated brake release function is known from the dissertation “Netzwerkintegration von Fahrzeugkomponenten am Beispiel einer Elektrischen Feststellbremse . . . ” [Network integration of vehicle components using as an example an electric parking brake . . . ], Ralf Leiter, Fahrwerkstech, Nov./Dec. 3, 2003. According to said dissertation, it is provided that a separate electronic parking brake unit is initialized whilst using a predetermined protocol whilst using a diagnostic connection via CAN by way of an end of line configuration performed by the vehicle manufacturer, and wherein the electronic parking brake unit during operation communicates mainly with an electronic stability program (ESP) electronic unit that assumes the brake management for a hydraulically actuated and also independently controlled service brake system.
It is possible to improve the known method for bringing the motor vehicle into service. Taking into consideration a plurality of electronic control devices in a modern motor vehicle, a comprehensive end-of-line programming is not without problems and increases considerably the expenditure by the vehicle manufacturer because it increases the in-house production depth. Characteristics, parameters and software are permanently written to a memory during the vehicle production process.